


memories (bring back you)

by Natty_Stark



Series: (Plus One) [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers
Genre: Cap's Birthday, F/M, Fluff, Natasha and Steve deserve better, Other, Party, Sad, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Tony Is a Good Bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-06 06:47:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21222308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natty_Stark/pseuds/Natty_Stark
Summary: 3 times where Steve notices Natasha present during a party, and 1 time she wasn't.





	memories (bring back you)

**Author's Note:**

> let's say I didn't calculate the timeline that well, and er--obviously this is a bit AU.
> 
> Thank you!
> 
> Title inspired from Memories by Maroon 5

1.

It was a birthday party, a small birthday party for Stark. This time, it was Ms. Potts who prepared it, because last time was--well, let's say unpleasant, and she held off the alcohol which had Stark whine all week.

It was months after the Chitauri attack. Steve was reluctant at first, but Ms. Pott's kind tone obviously held no room for an argument, so he decided to go at the last minute. Hastily grabbing his brown leather jacket, a white t-shirt, and pants that seem a bit tight for his liking. He frowned at the fashion this century has, he was still adjusting his time here.

The party was held at the newly renovated Stark Tower, and Steve found himself being surrounded by his fellow Avengers minus Thor, who was still in Asgard but promised to bring Tony a great gift from home, and Natasha, who was said to have a mission.

He was currently talking to Barton on the couch, who was suggesting all kinds of pizza flavors and coffee brands. While Stark and Banner talked nonsense as Ms. Potts and Agent Hill drank juice by the glass windows. He felt at ease with the archer, after that ordeal with Loki, he found Barton a rather good comrade and a funny one at that.

He was on his 15th suggestion of pizza flavors, and Steve immediately thought of trying wasabi on pizza, when a little weight added on his other side of the couch.

"I don't think Wasabi is such a good idea, Captain." a deep velvety voice cut through their talking, both men turned and looked at Agent Romanoff's direction, who was sitting with her legs crossed smirking at them, wearing the same outfit she wore when he first met her at the helicarrier.  
Her eyes twinkled nodding to Clint in response when he greeted her and turned back at Steve.

"You really shouldn't take suggestions from him, pizza and coffee is the only thing he knows." 

"Hey!"

Steve looked chuckled at Clint's reaction as she stood up and left to join the other two women.

Well, he has to admit, she did look good that night.

\---

2.

It was the party after they found Loki's scepter. It was quite a buzz, different people were present but Steve found himself at ease at the crowd around him, atleast he did.

Sam was walking away from Steve to join Rhodey, Helen, and Maria somewhere downstairs, when he saw her.

There was quite a bit of distance between them after last year's fiasco. When Stark invited all five of them to live in the newly reinstated Avengers' Tower, Natasha had been closed off. Closed off that he started calling her Romanoff again, it felt weird. It was like their friendship never happened, or their partnership. She was more a bit close to Bruce in the past few weeks and that hurt him a little. 

He walked down the stairs to grab another punch from the bar, only to see Banner and Romanoff talking rather closely at each other. Steve frowned but shook it off, judging from the body language from both sides, they were flirting.

He may have seen that coming. But he still had to admit, he may have liked that dress on her. It suits her but it's for the best.

And so he went and gave Banner the little push.

\--

3.

The pressure of the crowd was too overwhelming, and he didn't want to meet anyone's eye at all.

He did not know why he had agreed to join this charity party, and the amount politics and business made him feel sick.  
He sipped through his third glass of orange juice, since he couldn't get drunk. But, Nat would definitely give him hell if he actually did, and that wasn't good.

He couldn't find her anywhere. No sign of the red of hair anywhere, and the old croons were giving him headaches with their rich perfumes and luxurious smiles. Tony should've been here, not him. This was more Tony's style than himself.

He was two seconds away from bolting to the door, when he saw her, talking to some woman not far fram him. He catched her eye, which he had not meant to but seconds later she was right beside him, linking her arms on his own, smirking.

"I really shouldn't leave you around here for five minutes shouldn't I?" He chuckles, feeling at ease, and his sense of panic was washed away almost completely.

"No, you really shouldn't."

\--

4\. [assuming Steve has not given back the stones yet, and Tony's ALIVE BECAUSE I CAN BUT HE'S INJURED SO--]

It was July 4th of 2023. It was quite a chatter around, a mich bigger party than he had remembered having back in the Avengers' facility. Everyone was gathered on the backyard of the Stark's cabin. Initially, Steve refused but Tony insisted, threatening to call Home for the Aged. In the end, Steve decided to agree.

"Happy hundreth-fifth, Cap." Steve rolled his eyes at Tony, who wheeled his way beside Steve, sporting a sling on his right hand. His face was a bit burned but the cheeky smile on Tony's face seemed to lessen it's darkened colors.

"Thank you, Tony." He smiled down at Tony, who chuckled.

"You better get your ass to the table, Steve. The cake is waiting." Steve nodded and wheeled Tony to the long table in the middle of the grassy plains of the backyard where all of his friends and family were waiting.

Pepper took over the wheelchair when he came close, and stood on the end of the table, where a large Captain America shield cake was sitting with the with the candles 1,0, and 5 lit up on it.

He rolled his eyes with affection, as Bucky clapped him in the back, grinning.

"Ha ha, very funny guys. But I'm really 38." He mumbled before blowing the candles. After that, they are raising their glasses, toasting for America and Steve. He was standing little farthest away from them after blowing his cake.

But Steve found his eyes wandering around looking for someone, it was a subconscious thought.

She was always there when parties happened, he would always find signs of that familiar red hair, and found comfort in her smile and smirk even from afar, when he felt all alone and freaked out from the crowd.

When it hit him.

She wasn't there.

Of course she wasn't, she was dead.

Steve felt his heart ache when he realized it, and almost dropped the glass he was holding.

He took a shaky breath and put down the glass after everyone drank theirs. He didn't drink his. It felt wrong.

"It's alright Steve. She's in a better place."  
Wanda must have read his mind because she was suddenly beside him, soothing his with Bucky beside him as he breathed in and out.

"I..I know, but she was always there." 

"She will be and always will. In our hearts." Wanda replied softly, calming him down slightly as everyone took to eat the food displayed on the table.

Steve thinks about her laugh. Her emerald eyes that always twinkled in mischief and oftentimes worry for him. He thinks about her angelic face, and the smile that always calmed him down.  
And he did. He'll remember her, everyone did.

He chuckles after when his stomach grumbles. "Let's go eat." He told Bucky and Wanda, who both nodded. The three walked and joined their family, with sheer happiness and laughter.

He knows she's laughing too, somewhere.

♡

**Author's Note:**

> I got inspired from the songs:  
I Don't Care - Ed Sheeran & Justin Beiber  
Memories - Maroon 5  
Walking In The Wind - One Direction
> 
> it motivated my urge to write this xD


End file.
